Derecho de Antigüedad
by MilyMendovi
Summary: Toshiro no podía permitir que un cualquiera tomara su lugar, menos si se trataba de estar junto a Karin.


**Derecho de Antigüedad**

Parte 1

Un nuevo año escolar comenzaba, Karin y Yuzu ahora estarían iniciando su segundo año de preparatoria, la pequeña castaña parecía tener más ánimos que nunca mientras que su hermana suspiraba sin tener interés en ello.

Siempre era así, las clases le parecían de lo más aburrido del mundo no por el hecho de que se le dificultara comprender las lecciones, todo lo contrario, las cosas las captaba rápido y sin necesidad de esforzarse mucho. Es verdad, odiaría ir a la escuela, pero por suerte tenia a Toshiro como su amigo. Un joven de llamativo cabello blanquecino y unos ojos color turquesa que parecían perforar cada vez que te miraba. Un efecto que no lograba su cometido estando con ella.

\- ¡Karin-chan! – grito su hermana durante su caminata a la escuela.

\- ¡Yuzu!, estoy a tu lado, no tienes por qué gritarme de ese modo.

\- Pues pareciera que estas en otro mundo – le mostro un puchero que rápidamente se transformó en un rostro juguetón - ¿Estabas pensando en Hitsugaya-kun?

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios estaría pensando en ese torpe?! – un ligero sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas.

\- Hermana, no tienes por qué seguir ocultando tu amor por él, toda la escuela ya sabe que se gustan y que en algún momento terminaran siendo la pareja de la escuela.

\- No entiendo por qué mierda me emparejan con Toshiro – el tono de molestia estaba en su voz, pero el rojo de sus mejillas aún no se borraba.

\- Porque siempre se sientan juntos en clase, cuando tu no quieres desayunar con mis amigas y conmigo te vas con él y le compartes de tu almuerzo – su hermana castaña levanto cada uno de sus dedos numerando sus argumentos – para resumir, están juntos cada vez que pueden y que quieren.

\- Es verdad – hablo alguien detrás de ellas con su también llamativo cabello rojizo, Jinta – Yuzu tiene razón.

La castaña sonrió y levanto la mano victoriosa al mostrarle a su hermana que no era la única que pensaba lo mismo sobre esos tortolos.

-Maldito, ¿Dónde está tu hombría? tu solo estás de acuerdo con Yuzu porque es tu novia – el pelirrojo se sonrojo.

\- Pues claro que debo estar de acuerdo con ella – paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuzu acercándola hacia él.

Karin sabía que esa era la señal para irse de inmediato antes de que ese par comenzara con sus cursilerías, así que apresuro el paso hacia la escuela. No entendía realmente la razón por la que creían que ella y Toshiro eran algo más que compañeros de clase; bueno, era verdad que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, era verdad que él la cuidaba y ella a él cuando lo necesitaba, era verdad que él (casi) siempre hacia todo lo que ella le pedía, pero nada de eso era suficiente para que los demás tuvieran esas ideas en mente, y menos cuando todo mundo sabía de todas las discusiones que tienen pues creaban un escándalo cada vez que lo hacían.

La joven se sentó en el mismo lugar que el año pasado, penúltimo lugar de la tercera fila, puso su mochila sobre su escritorio y se dispuso a esperar que la clase diera comienzo, nadie se sentó a su lado pues todos en su clase sabían que ese lugar era del chico de cabello blanco quien extrañamente aun no llegaba.

-Chicos, tomen asiento que la clase ya comenzara - ¿En dónde estaba ese enano?, esto era extraño en él – Bien jóvenes, es un nuevo año escolar, veremos temas nuevos, y a parte de todo también tendremos un compañero nuevo, entra por favor.

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a un chico bastante apuesto de cabello negro, ojos celestes con una mirada divertida en todo lo que veía dentro, al parecer los nada disimulados suspiros enamoradizos le subieron el ego hasta que de repente observo a Karin y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a la joven desinteresada en él y concentrada en el asiento a su lado.

-Anda, preséntate.

\- Mi nombre es Yasei Kenzaku, eso es todo - Todos se quedaron callados ante una presentación tan básica.

-Bueno, parece que eres de pocas palabras, ve a tomar tu asiento en… - sus palabras fueron calladas en cuanto el chico de ojos celestes comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Karin tomando el asiento a su lado – Esta bien, tú decides, siéntete cómodo.

Varios alumnos comenzaron a quejarse por la supuesta preferencia hacia el chico nuevo, cosas que la pelinegra (al igual que la profesora) decidieron ignorar, al menos hasta que ella noto como el recién llegado se detenía a su lado observándola por un par de segundos antes de volver a abrir la boca, pero con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Hola, soy Yasei, seré tu compañero este año, espero que seamos amigos – y sin decir más él se dejó caer sobre el pupitre junto a la chica de cabello negro provocando un sonoro jadeo de sorpresa por parte de todos los compañeros de su clase.

Los murmuros comenzaron con las chicas que se preguntaban "¿Qué es lo que hará Hitsugaya-kun cuando se dé cuenta de que le están robando a su chica?" o "¿Por qué todos los chicos lindos se van con Kurosaki?". La ira poco a poco llenaba su ser con toda la atención no deseada.

-Sensei, ¿podría cambiar de lugar a mi compañero? – levanto la mano llamando la atención de todo el salón – este es el lugar de To… de Hitsugaya-kun – sabía que si lo llamaba por su nombre todos comenzarían con sus ideas estúpidas de que son pareja. Pero al parecer el simple hecho de defender el puesto de su amigo ya había causado el murmuro de sus compañeros.

\- Es verdad, tu chico Hitsugaya ha estado en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, sería una lástima separarlos de esa manera así que…

\- ¡QUE NO ES MI CHICO! - Gritó con exasperación ante la idea de que incluso los profesores no dejaran de pensar en esa estupidez – ¡To… Hitsugaya no es más que mi amigo!

\- Bien, entonces supongo que no habrá problema si él toma el lugar detrás de ti, está vacío y aun así estarán cerca como AMIGOS – enfatizo la última palabra con una sonrisa malvada. Su sensei era muy linda la mayoría de las veces, pero en este momento estaba siendo completamente una bruja. Sabía que si seguía defendiendo el asiento del idiota de su amigo los rumores se dispararían, así que con toda la resignación del mundo calló sus palabras y se rindió.

\- Toshiro idiota, ¿en dónde te metiste? – dijo entre dientes sin saber que el chico a su lado había escuchado perfectamente sus bufidos.

Toshiro sentía la vena de su cabeza casi explotar, su pie había comenzado a golpear rápida y desesperadamente el suelo, por primera vez su tutora, Matsumoto Rangiku, tenía una buena razón por la cual tenerlo esperando, después de todo estaba en una cita con el médico. Aun así, estaban tardando demasiado, tanto que el de ojos turquesas había comenzado a frustrarse, él no era de los que llegaran tarde a ningún lado. Era horrible tener que ensuciar su perfecto récord por este asunto.

Finalmente, la puerta de aquel consultorio se abrió mientras de ella salía la mujer de ojos celestes con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Capitán!, ya es hora de irnos – grito aquel apodo que le puso cuando se enteró que el chico era el nuevo capitán del equipo de futbol, aun teniendo su nariz levemente roja.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto, Matsumoto? – pregunto con una falsa tranquilidad tratando de no gritarle a la mayor.

\- ¡No lo va a creer!, la consulta fue muy rápida, al parecer solo debo estar en reposo pues la gripe que me contagiaron me afecto más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

\- Y si fue tan rápida la consulta, ¿Por qué tardaste casi dos horas? – el peligroso tono de voz le hizo derramar una gota de sudor a la voluptuosa mujer.

\- Vera querido capitán, mientras el hacia mi receta pude ver la foto de su familia, y él me comento que estaban teniendo problemas familiares, y ya no pude detenerlo, el hombre comenzó a llorar y me dije a mi misma que ya no podía seguir así, le di algunos consejos y el llamo a su mujer, tuvieron una larga conversación mientras yo le daba algunos silenciosos tips al hombre sobre como…

\- ¡MATSUMOTO! – finalmente exploto ante el parloteo sin sentido - ¡Ya me hiciste perder las primeras clases, debí llegar pronto!

\- Oh vaya, no sabía que era tan tarde, pero no hay de qué preocuparse Capitán, iremos de inmediato a la escuela para que así ya no se pierda ningún otro minuto sin su querida Karin-chan.

\- ¡Con un demonio!, Kurosaki Karin no me importa en lo absoluto, solo no quiero perder más de mis clases por una tontería como la vida amorosa de tu doctor – a pesar de que sus palabras renegaban, sus mejillas denotaban todo lo contrario.

Su tutora decidió ignorar sus posteriores quejidos sobre los supuestos rumores de que él y Karin eran algo más que simples amigos. Claro, sus mejillas a veces enrojecían levemente.

Era verdad que no le importaba hacer lo que ella le pidiera, era verdad que entro al equipo de futbol solo para asegurarse que nadie lastimara a la pelinegra en los partidos, y también era verdad que le era imposible mirar a otra chica cuando Karin estaba presente. Pero eso no significaba que él estuviera enamorado.

Eran pocas las cosas que el encontraba factibles para una posible relación entre ambos, todo lo demás era como dinamita, las peleas, los reclamos y la competitividad era algo tan fuerte como un volcán en erupción.

Nunca podrían salir juntos. Era algo antinatural.

El albino caminó por el pasillo de la escuela mientras se escuchaba claramente la campana indicando el inicio del almuerzo; llegó al salón justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió gracias a los chicos desastrosos de su clase que lo único que esperaban era el término de la clase para salir disparados al patio, sin embargo, cuando vieron Toshiro en la puerta, su rostro fue de sorpresa causando confusión en el chico de ojos turquesas. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Curiosamente todos en el salón se quedaron observándolo sin ninguna razón, hasta que llego a su supuesto asiento al lado de Karin… ocupado ya por alguien más. Un tipo con aires de superioridad que fingía no importarle nada, pero que de alguna manera le parecía conocido.

-Oye, ese es mi asiento.

\- Lo siento, tome el lugar porque no había nadie sentado aquí, ahora será mío por el resto del ciclo escolar, tu sitio será detrás de la bella chica – aquel falso adulamiento a Karin causo algunos chillidos por parte de las demás chicas del salón mientras que la chica en cuestión solo miraba hacia otro lado, ignorando por completo su mirada.

Comprendió que el chico pelinegro no tenía intenciones de dejar ese lugar así que aun molesto camino unos cuantos pasos más hasta dejar sus cosas sobre el pupitre detrás de Karin. ESO NO LE GUSTABA PARA NADA. Ese había sido su lugar durante un año entero, ¿Por qué cualquiera podría venir a quitárselo?, y peor aún, ¿POR QUÉ KARIN NO HIZO NADA PARA EVITARLO?

Ella se levantó de su lugar y se giró sobre su cuerpo para mirarlo con irritación, aunque así es como él debería sentirse.

-Toshi… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas de nuevo por el tipo insoportable tomando de la mano a Karin causando un jadeo sorprendido en todos los estudiantes que seguían mirando esta escena como película romántica.

\- Karin-chan, quisiera que me dieras un recorrido por las instalaciones, ¿serias tan amable de ayudarme? – la sonrisa en su rostro era falsa, pero aun así ella logro sonrojarse levemente.

Sin siquiera dejar que afirmara su petición, el chico la jalo haciéndola seguirlo hacia la salida. Todos se le quedaron mirando al albino como esperando que hiciera algo, pero no lo hizo, en cambio solo guardo silencio mientras veía a sus compañeros susurrando cosas mientras salían del salón de clases. Su instinto le gritaba que fuera a golpear al chico nuevo no solo por quitarle su lugar, sino por arrastrar a Karin aun cuando se notaba que ella no quería hacerlo, pero su sentido común le decía que no tenía ni una sola razón para hacerlo.

Karin era su amiga. Solamente eran amigos. NADA MAS QUE ESO.

A penas habían salido del salón y ya todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, cosa que odiaba, nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención de las personas. Pero eso justo ahora le daba igual, lo único que quería hacer era quitarse al irritante chico nuevo de encima.

\- ¡Bastardo!, ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! – intento soltarse de su agarre, pero Yasei parecía divertirse con sus intentos inútiles.

\- Karin-chan, eso es grosero de tu parte, solo soy un estudiante que quiere un tour por… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una patada en su estómago dejándolo sin aire, atrayendo aún más la atención de todos.

\- ¡Te dije que me soltaras! – el chico de ojos celestes se le quedo mirando con una inmensa sorpresa plasmada en su rostro – que te quede claro que ni tu ni nadie va a obligarme a mí a hacer algo que no quiero hacer, si quieres que alguien te muestre la escuela busca a otra persona, pero a mí no te vuelvas a acercar, imbécil.

Sin más se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Yasei que por alguna razón en lugar de parecer molesto solo sonrió divertido con lo que acababa de pasar.

Karin caminaba a paso fuerte por el pasillo refunfuñando por las situaciones en las que se había visto envuelta el día de hoy, y todo había sido culpa de Toshiro, ¿Pero qué demonios se cree que es?, si tan solo no hubiera llegado tan tarde nada de esto habría pasado. Llego al salón mirando como el albino se levantaba de su nuevo asiento con su almuerzo en manos dispuesto a tomar camino hacia la azotea, lugar en donde solían almorzar juntos, la pelinegra se adelantó a su lugar provocando que su amigo se detuviera un momento, saco su almuerzo y sin decir ni una sola palabra tomo a Toshiro del cuello de la camisa obligándolo a seguirla fuera del salón.

\- ¡Con un demonio, Karin!, ¡Suéltame! – Nop, no planeaba soltarlo hasta que llegaran a la azotea, no quería reclamarle mientras caminaban por el pasillo pues sabía que eso alimentaria los chismes sobre ellos. Finalmente lo soltó prácticamente empujándolo al llegar a su destino - ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!

\- ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! – eso logro sorprenderlo, pero el enojo seguía brillando en su mirada - ¡Si no hubieras llegado tan tarde no habría tenido que soportar a ese niño bonito!, ¡y ahora tendré que soportar estar a su lado lo que resta del semestre!

\- Pues lo lamento por ti, Kurosaki, pero si realmente te molestara la situación tu no habrías permitido que ese imbécil se sentara a tu lado.

\- Defendí tu estúpido asiento, pero la maestra se comportó como una adolescente y lo tomo como una excusa más para creer que estoy enamorada de ti.

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes comenzaron a pintarse de un tono escarlata logrando al fin un silencio incomodo, bien, al menos ya no se estaban gritando como locos por razones estúpidas. Ella decidió dejar el tema por la paz mencionando que lo olvidaran y solo se concentraran en terminar su almuerzo antes de que se escuche la campana.

¿Pasar a ser mejores amigos de nuevo después de tratarse como perros y gatos? Si, así funcionaba su relación. Solo era un pequeño cambio, no era la gran cosa el cambiar de lugar, seguirían siendo amigos como siempre, solo ellos dos, sin ningún intruso que ahora sabia se llamaba Yasei, todo lo demás permanecería igual.

O al menos, eso era lo que el albino deseaba.

* * *

Se que deberia terminar primero con lo que ya tengo pendiente, pero este ya lo tenia escrito desde antes XD prometo actualizar esta semana todo lo pendiente :3

Planeo hacer de este un Three Shot, ya lo tengo completo asi que no tardare en actualizar UwU

Los personajes son de Tite.


End file.
